La saint Valentin selon les anciens
by Ilunae
Summary: Spoiler du dernier arc. Les anciens utilisateurs de One for all aimaient beaucoup donner des conseils à leur successeur.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic pour la saint Valentin avec les anciens utilisateurs de One for all.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Tsuchako, Iiyama, Seroroki. Shinkami est aussi mentionné.

* * *

La saint Valentin était un jour important pour Izuku. C'était une occasion de plus de montrer son amour à son Kacchan. Il pouvait bien sûr le faire le reste de l'année. Il n'allait cependant pas rater une occasion de lui faire des cadeaux. Comme pour chaque saint Valentin, Izuku avait prévu de faire des chocolats épicés. Il savait que son Kacchan les adorait. Avec le temps, Izuku avait appris à bien les faire.

"Hé petit !" lança une voix dans sa tête qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. "Tu voudrais pas offrir autre chose à ton Kacchan pour une fois ?"

Avant qu'Izuku n'eut le temps de répondre à son prédécesseur, un autre se décida à prendre la parole.

"C'est vrai ça ! A chaque fois, c'est du chocolat épicé ! On peut pas dire que ce sera une surprise !"

"Mais Kacchan les aime !"

C'était pour cette raison qu'il comptait en faire. Après tout, le cadeau était censé lui faire plaisir.

"On sait Deku mais, pour une fois tu pourrais lui offrir autre chose !"

"Surtout que la saint Valentin est un jour spécial !"

"Tu dois donc mettre le paquet, gamin !"

Izuku eut un mauvais pressentiment. Pour bien les connaître, il n'avait pas trop de mal à deviner comment cette discussion allait tourner.

"Je sais ce que tu dois faire, Izuku !" commença la voix de Shimura Nana. "Tu dois l'attendre dans votre chambre complètement à poils !"

"Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée !"

"Et tu pourras, te couvrir de chocolat épicé par la même occasion, petit !"

"Oublie pas de t'attacher avec mon alter, gamin !"

"Bonne idée aussi ! Je suis sûr que ton Kacchan sera content de te voir comme ça !"

"Ouais, il va te sauter dessus direct, Deku !"

Izuku se prit le visage entre ses deux mains. Voilà, c'était toujours comme cela que cela se terminait avec eux. Ils ne pensaient qu'à ça. A croire qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de discuter de sa vie sexuelle. Ils lui causaient assez de souci comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter.

Il se voyait très mal attendre Kacchan dans leur chambre en étant nu et recouvert de chocolat épicé. Son compagnon allait le prendre pour un fou.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, le môme ? Ça va l'exciter comme c'est pas permis !"

"Ouais, il sera content, gamin !"

"Tu devrais nous écouter, Deku !"

"C'est hors de question !" répondit Izuku qui pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer.

Il n'allait pas faire cela. Ses prédécesseurs n'avaient cependant pas totalement tort. Il offrait du chocolat à Kacchan à chaque saint Valentin. Ce n'était donc pas très recherché. Il pourrait sans doute trouver autre chose en plus du chocolat.

Izuku n'avait pas trop d'idée pour le moment mais, il pouvait toujours demander conseil à quelqu'un. Une personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance et, qui ne lui dirait pas de se rendre ridicule.

"Oh ça va ! On veut juste t'aider, nous !"

"Ouais, c'est pas de notre faute si tu as un balai dans le cul !"

"Enfin, c'est ce que tu cherches à nous faire croire quand tu nous parles, gamin !"

"On sait très bien comment tu es en fait !"

"Oui, on est à l'intérieur de toi ! Tu ne peux rien nous cacher !"

"On est toujours avec toi ! Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?"

"Rah ! Ça suffit !"

Izuku savait très bien où ils voulaient en venir. Ils lui avaient déjà fait pas mal de commentaires sur ce qu'il faisait au lit avec Kacchan. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de se taire.

En tout cas, s'il devait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas eux. Ils n'avaient que des idées tordues. Uraraka pourrait lui être utile.

"Oh ! C'est une bonne idée d'aller voir la petite Uraraka !"

"Comme ça, tu pourras lui demander si Asui utilise sa langue pour l'attacher !"

"Raaah ! Mais ce sont mes amies !"

"Roh ! Ça va ! Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu penses qu'elles sont des saintes !"

"Non mais, ça les regarde !"

"Tiens, tu sais qui tu devrais aussi appeler, Izuku ?"

"Non, qui ?"

"Todoroki !"

"Ah ouais ! Le petit Todoroki !"

"Comme ça, il pourra te donner des conseils sur la meilleure façon de t'attacher ! Il doit avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine !"

"Pour ça, tu peux aussi demander à Shinsou comment il utilise ses bandes avec Kaminari !"

"Oh ! Tu pourrais aller voir aussi Aizawa ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te donner des conseils !"

"Mais c'était mon professeur !"

"Et maintenant, il ne l'est plus !"

"Ouais, vous êtes tous les deux adultes !"

"T'en fais pas, gamin ! Il doit bien savoir que t'es pas innocent !"

Izuku n'avait pas du tout envie de s'imaginer en train de parler avec son ancien professeur sur la meilleure façon de se faire attacher. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire avec Todoroki, Shinsou ou Kaminari, d'ailleurs. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient mais, il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre parler.

En tout cas, il allait demander de l'aide à son amie quand les pervers se seraient un peu calmés.

Le lendemain, il devait rencontrer son amie dans le magasin. Ils devaient se retrouver tous les deux devant l'entrée. Il arriva un peu en avance et, attendit donc son amie. Quand elle arriva, il put voir qu'elle n'était pas toute seule.

"Bonjour Deku-kun ! J'ai parlé de notre petite sortie à Iida-kun et Todoroki-kun et, ils ont voulu venir, eux aussi ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas !"

"Pas du tout !" répondit Izuku avec un sourire. "Merci à vous tous d'être venus m'accompagner !"

"Pas de problème !" fit Todoroki. "Je devais justement trouver un cadeau pour Hanta !"

"Je dois aussi prendre quelque chose pour Yuuga !"

Dans la tête d'Izuku, c'était la fête.

"Ouais, le petit Todoroki est là !"

"Tu dois être content, Izuku !"

"Tu vas pouvoir lui poser des question pour t'attacher avec des bandes de scotch !"

"J'suis sûr qu'il aura plein d'infos à te donner, gamin !"

"Tu pourrais aussi poser des questions au petit Iida ! Il devrait avoir de bonnes idées, lui aussi !"

Cette sortie au magasin promettait donc d'être drôle. Surtout pour ses prédécesseurs qui allaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Izuku avait cependant l'habitude avec eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils lui parlaient de la vie sexuelle de ses amis et collègues. Il garda donc le sourire et, entra dans le magasin avec ses amis.

Les anciens utilisateurs commencèrent très fort dans le rayon des Dvds.

"Oh ! Il a l'air bien ce film !"

Izuku lança au coup d'œil aux Dvds. Ils passaient devant les films pornos. Il n'allait pas offrir un film comme ça à Kacchan.

"Oh ! Pourquoi ?"

"Cela changerait des chocolats !"

Pour ce point, ils avaient raison. Cela changerait. Beaucoup trop même. S'il lui offrait ça, Kacchan penserait que ce serait une blague de très mauvais goût. Il préférait prendre quelque chose de plus romantique.

"T'es vraiment pas drôle, Deku !"

"Ouais, on veut juste t'aider, nous !"

"Et ça pourrait vous donner des idées !"

"Oh ! Tiens celui-là a l'air pas mal, non plus !"

Avec le temps, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire attention à ce que ses prédécesseurs lui disaient. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux et, il tomba sur la jaquette d'un film qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir. Deux types qui étaient déguisés en All Might et Endeavor.

"Argh !"

"Tout va bien, Midoriya-kun ?"

"Euh... Oui ! C'est juste qu'il y a des films bizarres par ici !"

"Ah bon ?" fit Todoroki en dirigeant son regard vers les Dvds.

"Todoroki-kun, tu ne devrais pas regarder !"

Son ami l'ignora et continua de chercher avec ses yeux. D'un coup, il devint blanc et, Izuku comprit que c'était trop tard pour lui. Il l'avait trouvé.

"Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vu !"

"Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire !" confirma Izuku en se remettant à avancer.

"Oh là là ! Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle, tous les deux !"

"Tu vas pas me dire que Todoroki est aussi coincé du cul, gamin !"

Comme si la réaction de son ami n'avait pas été normale. Todoroki ne devait pas avoir envie de voir quelqu'un ressemblant à son père faire des trucs avec le sosie d'All Might ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Ils allèrent dans un autre rayon. Izuku vit de jolies petites peluches de héros. Il se dirigeant donc vers le stand, laissant ses amis derrière lui.

"Et voilà le fanboy qui se réveille !"

"T'es pas là pour ça, gamin !"

"Ouais, tu vas pas offrir une peluche à ton Kacchan quand même !"

"T'en as déjà plein en plus !"

Il ignora les voix et, prit une peluche de Kacchan dans ses bras. Il se tourna pour la montrer à ses amis qui avançaient vers lui.

"Regardez, c'est Kacchan !"

"C'est la réplique parfaite de Bakugou, en effet !" commenta Todoroki en gardant son air impassible.

"Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi adorable !"

Uraraka pouffa de rire.

"Et c'est pour ça qu'on dit que l'amour est aveugle !"

"Il n'y vraiment que Midoriya pour trouver Bakugou adorable !"

Izuku décida d'ignorer leurs commentaires. Ils pouvaient continuer de dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Kacchan était adorable. Il le savait. Il le connaissait mieux que les autres.

"Je vais la prendre ! Vous devriez regarder vous aussi ! Il devrait y en avoir une qui vous plaît !"

"Oh oui ! Iida-kun ! Tu pourrais offrir une peluche de lui-même à Aoyama-kun ! Ça devrait lui faire plaisir !"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ! Il est assez narcissique comme ça !"

Pendant ce temps-là, Todoroki était en train de fouiller dans le stand. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"En voilà une de Hanta ! Elle est beaucoup plus adorable que celle de Bakugou !"

Izuku regarda la peluche de Cellophane et fit la moue.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Celle de Kacchan est la meilleure !"

"Tu dis ça parce que tu es amoureux de Bakugou !"

"Et toi tu dis que celle de Cellophane est adorable parce que tu es amoureux de Sero !"

"Je suis sûr que les autres seront d'accords avec moi !"

"C'est pas vrai, gamin ! Tu vas pas te lancer dans une compétition avec ton pote sur ça !"

"Ouais, si vous faites ça, on n'en a pas finit !"

"Puis, tu sais bien que ton Kacchan est le meilleur, Izuku ! Tu n'as pas besoin de le prouver à qui que ce soit !"

Enfin, quelque chose sur quoi il pouvait être d'accord avec les anciens utilisateur de One for all. Il savait que Kacchan était le meilleur et, il continuerait de le lui dire. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Pendant ce temps, Uraraka avait réussi à convaincre Iida de prendre une peluche de son compagnon. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller dans un autre rayon. L'un d'eux attira l'attention de ses prédécesseurs.

"Oh ! De la lingerie ! Ce serait une bonne idée, Deku !"

Izuku manqua de s'étouffer. Ils ne voulaient quand même pas qu'il demandât à Kacchan de porter de la lingerie. Il allait se faire exploser, s'il essayait.

"Mais non, pas pour lui ! Pour toi !"

"Ouais, Deku ! Tu devrais l'attendre dans votre chambre en portant de la lingerie ! Il te sautera dessus direct !"

"Oui et tu peux toujours rajouter du chocolat en plus si tu veux !"

"Et t'attacher avec mon alter, gamin !"

Izuku leva les yeux ciel en passant devant le rayon. Il n'attendrait pas Kacchan dans leur chambre en portant de la lingerie, à poils et encore moins, recouvert de chocolat. Il ne s'attacherait pas non plus avec son alter. Il n'y avait que des trucs pour femmes de toute façon.

"Et alors ? C'est pas un problème !"

"Ouais, tu peux toujours trouver quelque chose à ta taille, Deku !"

"Ça pourrait plaire à ton Kacchan !"

"Enfin, si ça te pose un problème, tu peux toujours trouver de la lingerie pour homme sur Internet !"

Bonne idée. Cela lui éviterait de fouiller le rayon devant ses amis. Izuku n'avait toujours pas l'intention de faire cela pour la saint Valentin. Avec ses amis, ils regardèrent dans les autres rayons. Ils se retrouvèrent dans celui des chocolats.

"Ah ! Voilà un rayon intéressant !" fit Uraraka avec un grand sourire. "Je me demande ce que je vais prendre pour Tsuyu !"

"Je vais aussi prendre une boîte pour Hanta !"

"Tu ne prends rien, Midoriya-kun ?"

Izuku avait toujours l'intention d'offrir du chocolat à Kacchan mais, il préférait le faire lui-même. Il prendrait donc des tablettes dans un autre rayon.

"Non, je peux en faire tout seul !"

Uraraka lui fit un grand sourire.

"Oh ! C'est bien aussi ça !"

"J'en ferais bien pour Hanta aussi mais, je suis pas doué !" dit Todoroki qui avait trouvé une boîte pour son compagnon.

Une fois que chacun eut fait son choix, ils continuèrent leur visite. Ieuku réussi à trouver le rayon ou se trouvaient les tablettes de chocolat. Après cela, il alla choisir des épices.

"T'en as bien pris assez pour te recouvrir de chocolat, gamin ?"

"Ouais, il faudrait pas que tu en manques !"

Izuku continua de les ignorer. Il avait assez de chocolat comme il ne comptait toujours pas se couvrir avec. Il avança donc avec ses amis. Ils arrivèrent au rayon des fleurs.

"Oh ! Des fleurs, je vais en prendre pour Kacchan !"

"Oh ! Non, gamin ! Tu vas pas prendre ça !"

"C'est tellement basique comme cadeau !"

"Encore si tu choisissait de prendre des fleurs pour mettre des pétales sur votre lit !"

"Ouais, ce serait pas une mauvaise idée !"

"Tu devrais faire ça, Deku !"

Ils ne pouvaient pas se taire un peu. Izuku ne ferait rien de ce qu'ils lui proposaient. Il trouva un bouquet qui lui plaisait. Toutes les fleurs étaient oranges. L'une des couleurs de Kacchan.

"C'est un très joli bouquet Deku-kun !"

"Oui, j'espère que cela plaira à Kacchan !"

"Bien sûr que ça lui plaira !"

"Tu vas pas lui offrir seulement ça, Izuku !"

"Tu devrais lui faire un autre cadeau en plus des fleurs et du chocolat !"

Ils avaient sans doute raison sur ce point. Kacchan méritait un autre cadeau. Après tout, c'était son Kacchan.

"Tu sais où on devrait aller, petit ?"

Izuku eut de nouveau un mauvais pressentiment.

"Dans un sex-shop !"

"Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée !"

"Tu trouveras plein de trucs pour ton Kacchan !"

Izuku eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le sol. Ils allaient le rendre fou.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
